


My everything

by Nammies



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: Birthday, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nammies/pseuds/Nammies
Summary: Happy birthday Maria!! I hope you like it! This about her oc and their partner.





	My everything

Wulf and Christopher were just enjoying the peace right now. They had just helped their friend Carolina get her girlfriend back from some ass holes and they needed time to process and calm down. Wulf was still pretty shaken from what he had heard from that awful bug and he knew for a fact Christopher was hurting as well. Wulf unconsciously was running his fingers through Christopher's hair as they laid on the bed while a random movie was playing in the background. Wulf smiled softly down at his love "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.." He said quietly like it was a secret. 

Christopher's face scrunched up a little at the confession and he looks up at Wulf "is that so?" Wulf chuckled and nods 

"Why would I lie to you, dragă mea?" Christopher's cheeks turn red at the name and buries his face into Wulf's chest. Wulf smiles fondly down at him and continues to run his fingers through the soft hair. 

"You are a wonderful father and lover.. No matter what that god forsaken bug told you. We both love you unconditionally." Christopher's huffs quietly because by god can wulf be a fucking sap when he wants to be. Wulf stops running his hand through Christopher's hair and just rests it around his waist. 

"How am I supposed to top that asshole? Always being a damn sap." Christopher complains but there isn't any heat. He loves it and Wulf knows it. 

"I already know you love me dragă. Come on. I know you must be tired. We've had a very draining week. Sleep. I'll be here to protect you from the world." Wulf says softly and holds Christopher closer and putting some weight on him so he feels same. He resumes running his fingers through his hair was he knows Christopher is asleep. 


End file.
